Jurassic World 2
by Fantasy fan XD
Summary: Opening scene for the movie as I would direct it (so nothing like the actual film will ever be I expect)


So... I like Jurassic Park. A lot. Read both books, seen (and like) all four movies, and the tell tale game, and now I eagerly await the next film. And I've been wondering how I'd like the next film to go, and this idea really appealed to me. The next film won't open like this, but I want it to.

Jurassic World 2: Opening Scenes

Owen Grady had been had been listening to the swishing of the helicopter for what felt like hours. He wasn't certain exactly how long, he hadn't cared to check the time on takeoff. It had been long enough that he had read through the file at his side three time.

He was contemplating giving it a fourth go over until the pilot called out to him from the front of the chopper, "Five minutes 'till arrival,"

Owen looked through the front windshield towards their destination, a tall green island ringed by tall cliffs. The helicopter circled around the east side of the island headed north. Soon their landing site came into view.

The Isla Sorna Wildlife Station. A tall concrete building at the mouth of one of the rivers built onto one of the old docks INGEN had left behind when they had originally vacated. The structure had been reinforced, re worked, and fenced in by a twenty five foot tall steel reinforced concrete protective fence with electrified barbed wire running along the top. It might look like over kill but Owen knew that if any place on earth actually needed it, this was it.

Finally the chopper bumped down on the yellow lined helipad. As the engines stared whirring down Owen hopped out of the chopper to see the two permanent residents of the station waiting on him. One was a white American in horn rimmed glasses who looked to be in his early thirties, and the other was a tan Costa Rican woman who looked a fair bit older.

"Owen Grady?" asked the white member of the team.

"That's me," Owen said simply.

"So do you care to fill us in on the reason for this visit? They wouldn't say over the radio," said the older woman.

"I'm not too surprised. _This_ is exactly the kind of thing they'd wanna keep hush-hush." Owen said handing her the unassuming looking beige file he had been holding under his arm.

She opened the file, quickly scanning it's contents. She passed over the papers of densely packed small print for the more easily examined pictures. And what she saw made her eyebrows shoot up. The shorter American scientist looked over her shoulder at the glossy images, "That almost looks like a Carnotaurus?" he said sounding confused.

"Ingen never bred any Carnotaurus as far as we can tell though. Ceratosaurus maybe?" she said in response to her colleagues speculation.

"It's _officially_ being called an aberrant form, but a member team who examined it guessed Ornitholestes before they torched it." Owen told them, since they weren't showing any interest in reading the bland documents that had come with the pictures. Having gone through them on the flight over he couldn't blame them.

"Hold up," started the American, " _torched it?_ Why would they do that?"

"Like I said, this is the kinda thing people want to keep hush-hush," Owen said as an explanation.

The Costa Rican woman looked up at him, "Where was this aberrant form found?" she asked with a look in her eyes that said she wouldn't be pleased no matter what the answer was.

"The mainland, fifty miles north of the Panama border," he said again repeating what was in the report they now had and weren't reading. "A couple of campers stumbled onto it while boating along the coast."

"Then you have a series problem," the woman said. "These gashes running along the thigh, and this rending around the neck and collar bone."

"Clear raptor attack patterns, I know," he said cutting her off. "It's why I'm here."

"You don't think the raptors are getting off the island do you?" the American asked, "I mean, the whole reason we're even out here is to monitor the dinosaur populations. If animals were missing, we would know, we'd have notified people."

"So there are _no_ missing animals?" Owen asked.

"Here let me show you something," he said, leading Owen into the doorway leading down from the helipad. A short flight of stairs and they were in the computer workstation part of the compound. He pushed a handful of food wrappers from the computer desk and started tapping away on the keyboard. On the screen flashed charts. "This is why I'm here. This is my program for monitoring population. Combined with trail cams, field inspection, and the occasional drone search we have a clear measure of all the animals on the island."

"So there are no missing animals?" Owen repeated.

"Animals get lost all the time," the Costa Rican woman chimed in, "raptors especially. Injuries, hunting accidents, in fighting. But the bodies always turn up."

"We monitor all that," the American said, "Eggs laid, eggs hatched, young killed, mature raptors killed, every increase and decrease for the worker village _and_ the genetics lab raptor populations. There are no major discrepancies in the system for the raptors or any other species on the island. Records going back almost six years. If there are any dinosaurs on the mainland they aren't coming from here." He said it with certainty, every confidence in his program .

"Any chance of glitches in your system?" Owen asked, looking for an explanation.

"Everything has be confirmed by human observation before it gets entered into the record. It's a safety measure," said the Costa Rican woman. "What about Nublar? Could they be coming from there?"

"No," Owen said. "The wild dinosaur populations were cleared out or contained before the park finished construction."

"You sure?" the older woman asked, "there were rumors, talk about wild raptors in the off limits area on the northern half of the island."

"The restricted area was where I did my work with the parks captive raptors, if there was a wild population I'd know it. And the captive population was wiped out during the hybrid incident," Owen explained, some what annoyed to still have to dispel old rumors from back when the park was operational.

"All of them?" the American asked.

"Yes," Owen said without hesitating, while thinking back to the last time he had seen Blue running off into an empty park. A lone raptor couldn't have gotten off the park or done this kind of damage. No reason to tell people about Blue's escape.

"Well then you have a problem," said the American scanning the screen for any possible faults or inconsistencies in his record while another window ran the population measurement program. The program beeped twice to indicate it had finished. "Because we still have all our raptors. And our Ceratosaurus."

"And since we never had Carnotaurus or Ornitholestes in the first place you're gonna need to find another origin point for your mainland dinosaurs," the Costa Rican woman said.

…

So... this is a thing. I've always felt fan fiction based on live action works are kinda awkward. But I liked this idea too much to not put it down in writing. I like the idea of a science out post on the Sorna Preservation to monitor the (rather dangerous) populations their. I also always wished the movies would deal with the mainland dinosaur escapees from the book. And the aberrant form idea is pulled straight from the second novel (another scene I love cut from the film). Yeah, I'm a super sized nerd. Any one who actually gives this a read, a review would be greatly appreciated. Arigatou Gozaimasu!


End file.
